The Dumb Diary of a Wantbe Artist
by Esthernight
Summary: Maya/Riley. Maya Hart doesn't talk to her father. Hardly talks to her mom. And she finds there even some things she can't talk to her best friend Riley about, like her feelings for Riley. So why I guess the only thing to do is to...write. She's not a good writer, she's an artist. Well a wantbe artist at least. It's really dumb for her to have dairy. But maybe that might change.
1. Chapter 1- The Pilot

**So long time no see. Yes, I've finally decided to write a GMW fan fict. This story will be very similar yet very different than "It Wasn't Me" (which I'm so happy that people actually read, it's means so me. Thank you Mimi 1239). In case you don't know I'm a slash writer so this will be a one-sided Riley/Maya slash and also contain one sided Shawn/Cory slash. There will be some original characters, since the show is so new. Warning there may also be adult content later on, I don't write for Disney Channel, I write for touchstone. (Yea if you get that reference I'll luv you) **

**So enjoy what we in biz call the pilot and please review. **

What do I care about to so strongly enough I would fight for it?

Okay, something I believe in so strongly enough I would fight for is…

This is a stupid essay.

What do I believe in? I believe in live…

Okay, let's brainstorm.

So the other day, Riley and I were on the subway.

"I want to be just like you Maya." My best friend perked, "I think too much, you don't think at all."

"Aw you get me." I replied.

We really are the bestest friends in the world. Riley is the most…kindness, sweetness, most amazing person I've ever met. I want her have everything. So when I saw her staring at the blue eyed boy in the back. I had to help her out. I pushed her down the subway.

Oh it's alright; she landed right into his lap.

It was like a romantic comedy form the start. She landed on his lap and stared at him petrified. He on the other hand just smiled at her.

It kind of bothered me how he smiled at her. It kind of bothered me how he looked at her. He just looked up at her with his boring shit blue eyes and sweet cheesy ass smile.

Whoa, where did that meanness come form?

I watched them stared at each other, it looked like a sweet moment.

Riley walked back to me, "That was the greatest moment of life."

%%%

"The civil war." Mr. Matthews started on another lecture.

"The civil bore." I bit in.

To be honest I tuned him out half time. Mr. Matthews was just like history, old, boring, and not relative to me.

"Sir may I over step my bounds?" said the high pitched voice behind me.

"You always do, Farkle."

Then of course Farkle took the stage.

"Riley, is the day, the sun that lights up my world."

He shifted to my desk, "Maya is the night, dark and mysterious."

Wow, he's so obsessed with us. Seriously how can he be so "in love" with both of us.

"I say he ends up with back of the class Brenda." I smirked pointing to brown haired girl with dorky glasses.

Mr. Matthews got back up to address to class. Then guess what. Subway boy walks in.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are."

Subway boy handed Mr. Matthews a paper and said in light southern accent, "I'm Lucas Friar. I just moved here form Texas."

So subway boy turns out to be Ranger Rick.

Riley once again looked up at him all dopey eyed. And he sweetly smiled at Riley sitting down behind her.

Mr. Matthews looked like he was going to punch him. I'm not sure if that's a Mr. Matthews's thing or father thing. I wouldn't know.

"Today's homework," He said to turn the attention back to him, "is to write an essay. It can be how anything, anything at all. Something you believe so strongly enough, I would fight for it."

"Well I believe in no homework." I said to him.

"Miss Hart…"

I stood up and yelled, "He takes our days. I'd say let's take back our nights." I turned to say face Mr. Matthews and started chatting, "No homework, more freedom."

"No homework, more freedom." I chanted walking out the classroom.

With Riley of course behind me.

I walked to my apartment, to find the cardboard box by the door. See every few weeks or so, someone leaves a box of donated clothes by my door. I have no idea who or where is comes from. I dragged the box inside with me.

"Mom, I'm home." I jokily called out.

Of course she wasn't home. I think she had an audition for some backwoods car dealership commercial. And Tuesday is Grammy's bingo night. I always hated the apartment so quiet. But I was used to it. I just dragged the box to my room.

I really do have a nice room. Cool purple conformer set with shiny sliver pillows. White dressers with purple handles. Star decorations all over the walls. Lights hanging the red brick. You know, my mom designed it. She really did. A couple of years ago she got Christmas bonus and used it to redo my room. She would be a great interior designer if she wanted to. I got give her credit for something every once in while.

I threw my back pack into the sea of lost souls (aka my desk) and plopped down on my bed.

"Bed, you understand me."

I sat back up and started looking though the box. It always had the coolest stuff. Today I found a gold scarf, a cameo jacket, and a pair of jeans shorts. Then, oh my god you won't believe this, I pulled out a rainbow leopard print…bra. A real bra. And it almost fit me too, I couldn't stop laughing. But then I kind of got a little grossed out that someone donated their bra to me so I put back in the box and looked at more shirts. I even set aside a top with pink roses on it for Riley.

Riley. Mr. Matthews. School. The homework.

"It should be easy right?" I asked myself, "Three pages, double spaced. What do I care about to so strongly enough I would fight for it?"

I took out a spiral and a pencil.

_What do I care about to so strongly enough I would fight for it? _

_Okay, something I believe in so strongly enough I would fight for is…_

I rolled my eyes. Even when I try to do the right thing, I can't.

Instead I deiced to get up to check out the mystery drawing. See, form my window I could see into this person's apartment. Not in a creepy away though. All I could see was the drawing. She, I for some reason always assumed it was a she, had been working on it for a while. And she added something new to it everyday. It looked like she was sketching New York. Buildings. Street lights. An outline of a taxi.

Lately she had working on the sky. Shading it top to bottom, dark to light. It's really pretty. I wish I could draw something like that.

But I can't even do my homework.

%%%

I went too far today.

After lurch it was time for Mr. Matthews' class.

"You're a very looking guy." Mr. Matthews angrily snickered at Lucas before walking back to the front of the class.

"Today we will see if someone here believes in something so strongly they would fight for it." He pointed to me, "Miss Hart."

God did this guy ever listen?

"I didn't do my homework sir."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what I'm fighting for."

"Oh this going to take a while." I heard Farkle groaned before deicing to take a nap.

I pulled Farkle's eye mask, "Farkle you're going to want to be awake for this."

"Is it our honeymoon?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, you missed that already. Now it's time to turn in our essays."

"Farkle goes first. Farkle always goes first."

I stood up, "Every one who did their homework, pass it up now."

And they did. Yea, they actually listened to me.

"Miss Hart."

I ignored him of course while I collected the class's homework. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. I pretty much live my life just winging it.

Farkle then appeared with his unneeded over the top project…with fireworks. Great timing, right?

I plucked two sparkles, ignoring Farkle of course.

"The burning of the homework ended the homework rebellion," I said getting on top of my desk, "because there is no more homework."

Mr. Matthews snatched the papers out of my hand, "That's enough Miss Hart."

"No homework, more freedom." I chanted rising the firework.

But did I know that there was a water sparkle above me? Nop. Did I know it would set off the fire alarm? Nop. Do I ever think things though? Nop.

"Miss Hart." Mr. Matthews yelled. God, he looked mad.

Mr. Matthews had to run around the whole school, with Farkle his back, to tell everyone that there wasn't a real fire. And I had to explain the whole thing to the principal. Yea, I got in trouble, a lot of trouble.

"You're looking at me pretty hard there Mr. Matthews." I said when he came up to us dripping wet.

"Down Farkle." he snickered releasing the Farkle.

Riley took my hand, "I'm just there to stand by my girl."

His cold eyes shifted to her, "You missed the chance to stand by your girl. You were so busy trying to be Maya you forgot to be Riley."

He took a breath.

"Riley, go take Farkle for a walk."

Riley and Farkle left and then Mr. Matthews turned back to me and started ripping on me about how real friends don't each other in trouble.

And I'm thinking, this guy really doesn't care about me. He doesn't really care about my life. He just wants me to sit down, shut up, and do his dumb homework. All Mr. Matthews cares about is homework and keeping his perfect little girl away from trouble. Maybe I should make him give a shit about me. It's like I just get all this anger inside of me.

And all this made me yelled, "I have nobody at home that helps me with me my homework."

I was kind of surprised myself. I don't think I ever thought that before.

I walked away without even caring about his reaction.

%%%

Riley and I rode the subway home.

"Hey so if your dad says we can't be friends anymore, it's okay."

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't do that." she said.

"He hates me."

"He loves you."

"He hates me. I went too far this time."

"Maya…"

I took her shoulders to guide her to the opening subway door, "This is where you get off."

I nudged her off the train. The doors closed on her and I grabbed the pole again.

Then the doors opened again, Riley manually pulling them. She got back on the train and came straight to me.

"It's not your choice to end your friendship" she barked, "I would never do that."

"But Riley I'm bad for you." I said.

She placed her on the pole right on top of mine.

"It's my world now right?" She sweetly said, "And if it's my world my now, I want you to be the first person in it."

After she said that something happened.

Riley looked like the same old Riley but suddenly…there was…like…a rainbow around her. And I felt like I was eating marshmallows. And I saw a bunny. I know that sounds totally crazy and I wouldn't it believe myself. But I saw bunnies. All around her. Rainbows and bunnies. My head was light, my stomach got heavy. Riley then took our hands off the pole and cross them. For some reason, holding her hand was different. It was…warmer…and my body….felt weird.

I didn't say anything of course. I couldn't explain it to myself; much less explain it to Riley. I'm starting to think there's going a lot of things I 'm not going to talk to Riley about. Luckily I was good at playing it cool.

Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote all this. Six pages, more than Mr. Matthews said. This isn't an essay though and it's not like I was planning on turning in anything anyway.

This will be for me. I guess this turning into a diary thing. I'm a pre-teen girl with a diary, shit that's so Disney channel. But I'm the only one who's ever going to be seeing it. It's just a dumb diary.

Congrats, you are now the dumb dairy of a wantbe artist.

Yea, I'll work on the title.


	2. Chapter 2- The Starry Night

_In the aftermath of Van Gogh's 1888 breakdown that resulted in the self-mutilation of his left ear. Van Gogh voluntarily admitted himself to the Saint-Paul-de-Mausole asylum. During the year Van Gogh stayed at the asylum, The Starry Night was painted. _

So dear diary,

So the first thing I did when I woke up this morning was check out the msytery drawing.

She added stars.

And they weren't those five pointed fake looking stars. They looked liked crystal balls, or like ghost in the sky.

Whoa, I just got kind of poetic here.

But anyway, she added stars.

%%%

Somehow, someway, for some reason Mr. Matthews started talking about cell phones.

Bla bla we rely on our phone too much. Bla bla he's old. Bla bla we're a emotionless, souless genration. Bla bla our homework is to go to a real library. Bla bla no cell phones.

That really didn't bother me. I hardly really use it outside texting Riley. See I'm like the one person left in the world that dosen't have a smart phone, an ulimited data plan, or any of that. Yea, I know that's so lame.

"For this asignment you'll be parters."

There are only two people I partner with. Riley or Farkle. They like to take turns doing all the work. It was Farkle's turn.

Riley turned around and smiled at Lucas. He nodded and smiled back. So…I guess that made them partners. Anyway so we diceded to all go to the library together. I have a feeling that somehow, someway all of our partner projects are going to end up like that.

Of course we had to take to take the subway to the library. And of course there was Crazy Hat was the at the station sitting on her usaul bench.

Oh Crazy Hat is this homless woman who lives at the subway station. I don't know her real name, I just call her Crazy Hat because of the werid hats she wears. Tonight her hat was some kind of plant thing form a horror movie. She was also wearing this horrible plaid jacket.

Riley was kept whining about her cell phone.

"I really miss my phone. Come on, what am I supposed to do with my hands?" she yelped waving her hands around, "Why dose my dad also have to be my teacher? It's madness I tell you. Madness."

Crazy Hat started laughing.

"What are you laughing at Crazy Hat?" I bit.

"You kids and all of fancy phones. You can't walk, talk, or eat without thoose little srceens. That's what Jerry's always telling me."

I don't know who this Jerry is. I guess it's one of the animals she talks to.

"I swear I watch you kids these days" she went on, "It's like you're all zombies…spirits…"

"Like Ghost." I burred out. I don't know why. I just thought to say it. I guess maybe I wanted to sound a little smart or something. "Like ghost in the sky."

Farkle turn to me, "Maya, the dark, deep, troubled beauty. Farkle like."

I rolled my eyes to ignore him and looked over at Crazy Hat. She was smiling me looking very impressed.

"Ghost in the sky" Crazy Hat nodded, "I like that."

%%%

So we finally got to this library. And it was dark and dusty and creepy.

"Tails of Human Interaction" Ranger Rick read.

I grabbed it and flopped it on the table, "Okay Farkle you know what to do with that."

Farkle opened the book, "Chapter one."

"I'm board, let's go to a movie."

And then there was this old lady telling us to shut up.

Farkle and I moved by the window. He handed me a pad of paper and a pencil and told me to take notes while he read.

But come on, how long has he known me?

Plus…I got kind of focused on something else. See, form the window there was this great view of the New York sky. You could really see the stars. It all just looked so pretty and cool, and I just ended up drawing. I just started with one star then I just kept going. And I know I should have been listerning to Farkle, but I just too focused to the sky. It was like the moon, the clouds, and the stars were all…like…connected.

"Wanta read back the notes?" I heard Farkle say.

"What notes?" I asked.

"You were supposed to be taking notes" He shruged, "Why bother? All we have is a pencil and pad, and what can we do with that?"

Then he took the pad. And honestly I got a little nevous. See, I don't really like people seeing my drawings. Because they suck. No one, not if Riley, had seen me draw. Well until tonight with Farkle.

"Maya I had no idea." he awed smiling at me.

That kind of meant a lot to me. And as I looked at the picture…I felt…good inside. Because it was good.

"Neither did I."

I looked over at Riley and Lucas. They were…taking and…looking at each other. I mean it looked like they were really happy.

I'm still not sure how I feel about it. It's like, I like seeing Riley happy, but I don't like seeing Riley happy with Lucas. Dose that make any sense?

I couldn't help looking at Riley more now. She's so pretty.

%%%%

So a day after we did our persentation Mr. Matthews calls and asks to meet him the library tonight. So okay I did.

The library didn't seem as creepy this time. I actally looked around while I was waiting for him. And on the sleves I actally found something cool, this big book called "The Great Book of Artist". It's about all these famous art works and artist. I flipped though the pages just scaning when I came upon a page I found interesting.

_The Starry Night by Vincet Van Gogh. _

"In the aftermath of Van Gogh's 1888 breakdown that resulted in the self-mutilation of his left ear." I read to my self, "Van Gogh voluntarily admitted himself to the Saint-Paul-de-Mausole asylum. During the year Van Gogh stayed at the asylum, The Starry Night was painted."

I laughed, "So Van Gogh painted this awesome painting while he was in a crazy farm, wow."

Then I heard the books on the top self moving.

"I'm not that tall." I called out to Mr. Matthews.

Then he started talking about spying on Riley.

"You're scared aren't you." I chuckled.

"I'm a father." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Mostly because, I kind of wonder how my dad would react.

"They're just friends. But you're forgetting that I don't have the techogoly."

Then he showed a black box. It was an phone, like an fancy smart phone.

"Now you do" he said.

"You got me a phone?"

"And I added you on our an unlimtied data plan too." He chuckled.

That was so…nice of him. And really…caring.

Then he pulled something else out.

"I also got you these."

Color pencils. Wow, I can't believe he thought to get those for me.

"You spy on Riley." he said, "And if something beautiful happens, draw me a picture."

So maybe, maybe, Mr. Matthews might actally care about me.


	3. Chapter 3- Flower of Life ll

**Hey so I know it's been a while. But with starting school, starting a new job, and looking for a new apartment, I think these updates will be more bi weekly. It's been harder to write and plan this story, because so early in the show. And the GMW writers have actually gotten more creative than and not as predictable as I thought. I swear, they're already introducing some interesting plots and parings. I hear there's going to be something going with Maya/Lucas (which I personally don't like, but may add in the story). And these pairings I wouldn't have thought of, Maya/Josh (though I commend the writers for remembering a sibling, I think Josh is kinda annoying) and Katy (Maya's mom)/Shawn ( I don't like this ship, mostly because I already had a plan for Shawn in this story, shipped with someone). So please bear me with me and please review. **

_Georgia O' Keeffee, American artist most known for her flower paintings once said, "I feel there is something unexplored about women that only a woman can explore."_

So dear dumb diary,

I was staring at myself in the mirror this morning. I now have armpit hair. Grreeaat. I'm never going to wear sleeveless shirts again. From now on it's only long sleeves. That goes for the legs too.

Another thing I was noticing…my chest. I know that's sounds really weird. But lately they've been like…coming out. I've kinda of been thinking about that bra. It's still in the cardboard box next to my bed. I've been thinking that it might kind of cool to try it on. But I don't know.

%%%%

Riley was extremely happy. Like annoying happy.

"Today is a wonderful day." she cheered.

Riley was always a positive person but something was up.

"Okay Riley why are you so happy? Come on, seriously what's up with you?"

She started blushing. Then she opened her hands and began to raise them. She has to be so dramatic.

"I, Riley Matthews, am now a woman."

I chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

She blushed again and took both my hands. Whoa, they were warm.

"I got my period this morning." she perked, "My very first period. Womanhood knocked on my door and I said 'come on in'."

Of course Riley would be the one to get all excited about that.

In case you're curious, I got mine like a year or two ago. Not much of a story. Woke up. Toilet full of blood. Now that'll the beginning of every mouth for like the rest of my life.

But of course in Riley's eyes was a glorious event.

"I'm thieving. I'm like a flower going like this" She said doing some kind of hand motion.

She's so weird…yet so adorable.

Then we headed to Mr. Matthews classroom. But I saw something. Something pretty bad. Lucas talking, no just talking but like flirting, with this other girl in class, Misty Robinson. Oh yea. Okay I know it's not like Riley had any claim over him, but …still. I quickly covered her eyes.

"Oh I know this game. It's you Maya."

"That's not the game."

"Then what's the game?"

I took a breath, "Protect the flower for the bulldozer in the pink sweater."

Riley didn't get it.

"Bulldozers don't wear pink sweaters silly."

Then she walked in and saw it. Then stepped right back out and slid down the locker. I of course slid down beside to consult the ran over flower.

She turned to me with those cute brown eyes, "I wish we were the only girls in the world."

I nodded, "Then we are."

**%%%%**

Mr. Matthews was talking about some war. Something about a snack wrap. Riley was too distracted by Lucas and Misty to take notes for the both of us. Mr. Matthews looked over at me. I could tell by his face, he was wondering about Riley. I motioned to Lucas and Misty.

"Riley, you may be excused."

Riley left the room. Mr. Matthews went on about China or whatever. And Misty went on throwing herself at the cowboy.

"Boop" Misty tapped Lucas' nose. It was annoying.

Then Riley comes bursting in, "Boop. You don't think I can do boop."

"Oh no." I groaned. Knowing Riley, she was not going to play it cool.

"I can boop like you've never bopped before." Riley turned to Lucas and make a

"Boop" sound.

…well instead of doing a cute little nose tap. Riley went a different way. She stuck her finger up his nose. Riley's eyes grew up so big. Like golf balls.

"Remove your finger." I murmured.

"Can't." She panicked, "Can't move. Scared. You think Lucas notices?"

Of course Lucas noticed! I pretty sure even he would notice a finger in his nostril. But I thought the funny thing was Lucas. He was still smiling at her. He wasn't freaked out, angry, or anything. Just smiling up at her. Riley finally took it out and then ran out of the classroom.

%%%

I found her in her locker mopping. Then to make things worst, Misty walks up. God she's so mean. Pretty. But mean.

"I loathe you." I smirked.

She chuckled, "But Lucas doesn't. In fact I think he's into me. I think he's wants for real woman. Not just a little girl."

Riley got out of the locker, "Wait, wait, wait. I, Riley Matthews, am no girl." She perked, "I got my period. So Booyea"

Misty laughed, "That doesn't make you women."

"Yes it dose."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it dose."

"No it doesn't."

They went on like this for a while. I finally interrupted.

"Then what doses make you a woman, Misty?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on GIRLS, its boys. You're not a woman until your first kiss with a boy."

"Really?" We both went.

Then I smirked, "Like you've really kissed a guy Misty."

"I've kissed two."

"Are you gotta kiss Lucas?" Riley asked looking like a sick little puppy dog.

"Oh I'll do way more with Lucas." Misty flipped her hair and walked a way.

%%%

"Do you think Lucas will sit us or her?" Riley said as we sit down at lurch.

She's obsessed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't worry about things I have no control over."

Lucas started to walk up to us…until Misty dragged him off.

"So Lucas I figure since we're going to the movies together, I thought I'd find out what kind of snacks you like." she said deicing to pull on her stockings up for some reason.

Then Riley being actually unlike Riley, got up and actually talked to Lucas.

"Lucas."

"Yea Riley." he smiled.

"I don't think you should go to movies alone with her."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and smiled more, "Why not?"

I think he really wanted her say because she liked him. Of course Riley didn't "directly" say that.

"I think if go to movies with her…it will change things between us…all of us."

He turned to Misty then to back to Riley.

"Would ya'll like to come with us?"

Then Misty's eyes grew as big as golf balls.

"Lucas." she snapped, "It was not open invitation."

Lucas nodded, "Misty I appreciate you wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie and showing me your leg. But I don't want to go anywhere without my friends."

Misty got up and like stormed out of the cafeteria.

Now I kind of can't help but to like Lucas a little more.

%%%

So I was on the phone with Riley when I got home tonight. We were still trying to sort out this whole "becoming a woman" thing.

"So do you think Misty is right?" Riley went, "About you know, kissing boys."

"I don't know." I said caring another box of clothes.

Riley started ranting, going back and forth on the subject. Then I heard Mr. Matthews laughing in background.

"What's up with your dad?"

She huffed then said, "He's on the phone with 'The amazing Shawn Hunter'."

Shawn Hunter is apparently Mr. Matthews's best friend, but I don't think he's real. One, I can't picture Mr. Matthews having an actual life. He's just Riley's dad and my history teacher. Like he has friends. Two, I don't believe someone as boring and weird as Mr. Matthews was best friends with someone like 'The amazing Shawn Hunter' who was poplar and rebellious. I swear all of his stories sound like they're form some old TV show.

I was now walking pass my mom's room. She was changing form her pink uniform to her blue uniform. She spotted me, "Oh Hey Maya."

I gave a quick nod and went into my room. She followed me for some reason.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"I'm on the phone with Riley." I smirked.

"Oh hi Riley." she yelled.

"Hi Ms. Hart." Riley yelled back.

"Riley says hi." I told mom.

"Hey Maya, my mom is calling me for dinner." Riley said, "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay bye"

"Bye"

I put the box down and hung up the phone. Mom was looking out the window.

"Wow, that woman across form us is really working on something."

I went to window the check the mystery drawing. She had added a flowers.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work mom?"

She checked her phone, "Yea, I need to leave in a few minutes."

I nodded.

"Oh Maya I almost forgot." she said running back into her room, "I wasn't sure if need anymore of them," she called form the other room, "but I got a good deal so I just bought a lot."

She walked in back and handed me a…package of maxi pads. It got me thinking about Riley getting her period.

I looked up at my mom, "Hey can ask you a question?"

She sat down on my bed, "Okkkay?"

I awkwardly sat down next to her, "How did you…well when did you…become a woman?"

The first thing she said was, "In the back in Frank Garcia's truck."

I guess one point goes to Misty.

Then she realized she was talking to teenage daughter then went, "Um, no. no. no. Don't do that." She paused few seconds then her phone alarm went off.

That meant it was time for her to leave.

She got up "I'm so sorry, but I really got to go. Maybe we can talk about this later?"

I nodded, "Its okay. I understand."

She blew me a kiss as she walked out.

I started looking the box. Found another bra.

I kind of wonder if Misty wears bras. I'm sure she dose.

Why was this so hard? How are we supposed to know when we are women? Is it when we get our first period? Is it when we get our first kiss? Our first date? Is it when we turn 13? 15? 16? Or 18? Is it when we become wives? Or mothers? And when it dose happen, how are suppose to know?

Though I honestly I'm starting to think we can't know. Like we're not supposed to figure it out. We have to just live and survive girlhood.


	4. Chapter 4- Birds

**Okay_ I know I haven't posted in forever. I've been working on several projects and working a lot lately. A lot of my time has actually been preparing for my trip to Hollywood that I'm about go on. But I thought I'd post something before I go, and maybe write more on the plane or something. _**

**_Also, in case you're curious I am planning on writing an original to this, it just a little harder. I'm also planning my new books "The Gay Underground" and "The Story of Esther Night". _**

**_ Please review!_**

_Bird Paintings, many art critics say birds repent soaring aspiration. Flying through the air, or sitting in a wildflower meadow, birds stimulate imagination. The ancient cave dwellers drew would draw birds on the walls of their caves, in hopes they could get wings. _

So dear dumb diary,

It was raining today, Riley and I walked by Crazy Hat at the subway station, talking to the birds or something.

"There she is again."

"Of course, Crazy Hat is here. She's always here." I smirked, "Bump on a bench, remember?"

Riley kept looking back at her.

I tugged on her arm and we just walked past.

%%%

In art we had to draw…Farkle. Not sure why. But we did. My art teacher, Ms. Kossal, said something about starting with eyes, I didn't really listen. I just looked at him and thinking about how bird like he was. Big owl eyes yet the body of a sparrow. Seriously, Farkle is like a little baby bird, naïve and clueless. Not dumb of course, but naïve and clueless. Riley is like that too. It's actually a quality I really like in them. As much I sometimes want to knock Farkle down a few pegs, I also want to protect him. So I guess I thought it would cool to draw him as a bird in a nest.

"Oh Maya." I suddenly heard Ms. Kossal say behind me, "This is incredible."

"Farkle's in tree." Riley commented not understanding the picture.

"It surrealism," Ms. Kossal defended, "It is how this artist see the subject."

"You see me as bird Maya?" Farkle asked.

"No." I shrugged, "You just need to be protected"

Ms. Kossal was still looking at the picture, "You know Maya, we're having student art show, and I would love if you would show some of your work."

I shook my head, "No, I just draw for me."

She nodded, "Well I hope you change your mind." She looked at my picture again, "My mom would love this."

%%%

So I was in lurch line, mash potato slime again, but the lurch lady kept smiling at me.

"That is a very cute top." She said plopping down something brown on my tray.

I was wearing on of the shirts I found in the donation box.

"Thank you." I quickly said picking my tray and sat down next to Riley at our table.

Riley was silently staring into space.

"Riley? You okay?" I asked nudging her.

And the Riley bomb went off.

"What's my thing? All of you have a talent. Maya, you're an artist. Farkle, you're a genius. And Lucas…"

She looked over at Lucas and started giggling. Like she always dose when she looks at Lucas. And he smiled at her. Like he always dose.

Then she went on, "What if I never find my talent? Oh, what if I don't have one? Then I won't accomplish anything in life. Then I'll end up living at the subway station, talking to birds." She took a breath.

"Riley calm down." I said grabbing her hand, "You going to be successful, no doubt about it."

"You can always work for me in my labs, Riley." Farkle said.

Lucas raised an eye brow, "Labs? As in multiple?"

Farkle laughed at little, "Yea, one at my dad's house. And one at my mom's house."

%%%

Next was Mr. Matthews's class, and today was apparently career day.

Mrs. Matthew was up and was like, "Blah blah blah lawyer. Blah blah school. Blah blah I got this blah blah A's."

Then someone knocked on the back door. Mr. Matthew of course opens it.

It was Farkle, but taller and older wearing a fancy blue blazer and an awful green turtle. Big Bird Farkle.

"Minkis?" Mr. Matthew grasped.

"Topanga." Big Bird Farkle remarked to Mrs. Matthews.

"Stuart." she nodded.

Then he walked up to Farkle, "Hello son"

"Hello Father."

Of course! That makes total sense. Big Bird Farkle is Farkle's dad. Though I'll admit that it was kind of weird, that I've been friends with Farkle all of these years and never met his father. It feels like a huge plot hole. But you know, Farkle never talked about his family and we always hung out at Riley's apartment, so I guess it kinda would make some sense.

Then Big Bird Farkle and Mrs. Matthews got into some old rivalry stuff. And apparently there was some kind of old person love triangle going on.

Mr. Matthew evenly turned back to the class, "See this is what career day is all about?"

"Yea, love it every year." I smirked.

"You okay?" Riley asked with that "I want to help you" look.

I nodded, "I'm always okay."

%%%%

I went to Riley's for dinner, but of course, Riley had to talk.

"Why won't you show you'll art?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Because, I'm perfectly fine with thinking nothing much is going to happen to me. If you hope for things you get disappointed."

"Why didn't mom show up today? You're right I did expect her."

"But I didn't. I don't expect what you expect in life Riley."

"What do I expect?" she asked like she really didn't know.

"Good things. I'm not a dreamer like you." I replied.

I knew Riley wasn't just going to let this go.

But then we got called for dinner.

%%%%

It was one of the most interesting dinners I've ever had with Matthews, because guess who came.

Farkle and Big Bird Farkle.

At first we all sat around their table eating.

"So Minkus, what have you been up? We haven't seen you since graduation?" Mr. Matthews asked Farkle's dad who I guess I'll start calling Mr. Minkus.

Mr. Minkus smiled, "Well after being one of the top students in our class…"

"Second in our class" Mrs. Matthews bit in.

"I went to…" he turned straight to Mrs. Matthews, "Yale."

She gave him a dirty look.

Then he went on, "I majored in chemical engineering. I became brilliant scientist. So brilliant that I was chosen to study abroad in Europe. That's where I met Farkle's mom. Quite the businesswoman. We got together. Combing my science brain with her business brain, and we started Minkus International."

"Oh" Mr. Matthews said eating his mashed potatoes, "The four of us should get together sometime."

Mr. Minkus cleared his throat, "We're divorced Cory."

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Matthews said grimly.

"Don't be." Mr. Minkus laughed, "It was really for the best. We're still great friends, we still run the business together, and our son is the most important thing to both of us."

I looked over at Riley. She looked over at me with the same confused look. How could we have not have known that Farkle's parents were divorced?

We ate the rest of the dinner with the three of them talking about their childhood memories and stuff.

"And when you made me that paper flower and put my desk" Mrs. Matthews was saying as she and Mr. Matthews started gathering the dirty plates, "You were so sweet. I hope you're not still mad at me for ignoring you in high school."

Mr. Minkus chuckled, "Of course not. Come on, I had a little crush on you when we were 11. I'm way over you."

"Oh hold on," Mrs. Matthews bit like she was offended, "You don't get over me. I'm Topanga. No one gets over me. Right honey?" She said slapping Mr. Matthews's knee.

"Yes, dear. Anything you say." Mr. Matthews barked.

"Don't get offended Topanga." Mr. Minkus said, "You just didn't turn out to be my type." He raised his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean?"

We all looked at him confused. Expect for Farkle though who stayed neutral this whole time.

"What is that supposed mean?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

This time he turned directly to Mr. Matthews raising his eyebrows, "You know what I mean Cory. I think it's kind of clear."

Mr. Matthews stared at him more confused for a few seconds, then smiled.

Mr. Minkus then looked at his gold Rolex, "Oh look at the time, we should really get going."

So everyone said good bye. But I was still bothered by the fact I didn't really know anything Farkle.

"Farkle." I started calling out running out the door into the hallway, "Farkle."

They stopped and stared at me.

"Yea Maya."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Farkle turned his father.

"You go ahead son," Mr. Minkus said, "I'm going to call for the helicopter and I'll meet outside."

Farkle nodded and his dad got in the elevator pulling out his phone.

"What's up Maya?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us for parents were divorced, or anything about them?"

"I have, I mention them all the time." he said.

I shook my head "I don't remember ever hearing about them until today."

"Well of course." He nodded.

"Of course?"

He looked at me very calmly and said the weirdest thing, "We both live in Riley's world."

"What is that supposed mean?" I bit.

"I have to go Maya" he said before getting to the elevator, "Have a good night."

I deiced to go back to Riley's apartment still bothered by what Farkle said. Was he seriously insulting Riley's and mine's friendship skills? Aren't Riley and I always there for him?

But anyway when I walked back the apartment, Mrs. Matthew was and cleaning off the table and Mr. Matthews holding his phone in his hand on speaker.

"You won't believe this Shawnie."

Shawnie? I ducked behind the couch so that I could finally see what was up with "The amazing Shawn Hunter".

"Shawnie, do you remember Stuart Minkus?"

Then I actually heard a voice,

"Minkus?" The other line I asked, "Yea I remember him?"

"Well we ran into him today and I guess what?" Mr. Matthews started giggling (weird right?), "…Minkus is gay."

I quietly grasped. That's what he meant, makes sense.

But the other line signed (and it kind of sound like he was rolling his eyes), "Cor. Did he say he was gay or do you just think he is?"

It was a very good point. Mr. Matthews did jump to conclusions very quickly.

Mrs. Matthews stopped and spoke into the phone, "Shawn, he said I wasn't 'his type'. Of course he's gay."

The other line signed again, "You two think every single, decent, guy in New York is gay."

Mr. Matthews pulled the phone back to him, "Maybe when you come for Christmas…."

"No way."

"Shawnie." Mr. Matthews begged.

"I have to go now. I'll call you later."

"I'm not going to let this go Shawn."

"I know you won't. You never have and never will. Now bye"

"Bye"

Mr. Matthews hung the phone and the two of them back to the dishes.

%%%%

Of course I spend the night. I do about 85% of the time.

The two of us lay next to each in her bed. Her bed is way more conformable than mine; even though I hate the flowers on it.

"I'm going to let this thing will your mom go." she told me.

I couldn't help staring at her and her beautiful brown eyes. She's just…so adorable sometimes that I can't stand it.

Put my hand on top of hers, "I know you won't."


End file.
